random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legendary Legacy of the Bunker
(or simply as The Bunker Legacies and sometimes referred as The True Bunker 2.0) is an in-direct "legacy" sequel to the Bunker as well as its subsequent direct sequels. Story It has been generations since the Bunker has ultimately defeated the Autotunerz once and for all and returned the world back to normal. The original Bunker then enforces that the music of autotuning would be banned all over the world as they thought that the world wouldn't need that type of monstrosity and that it wouldn't influence people badly like it did to the Autotunerz. In the current generation, they have been viewed as the world's greatest heroes and have received much honor. It seemed that the world was at peace forever and ever, that is, until all of the original Bunker user members mysteriously vanished from Earth. That was when something really bad happened. A mysterious and secret ruling force arises and threatens to take over the world with their strong and unholy autotuning power. This new and ruling force is named the Grand Autotunerz and they have came out of hiding to avenge the original dead Autotunerz. They have said they want to bring back light to the autotuning genre and have claimed it is unfair to ban the music of autotuning all over the world. The whole world has then begun a big disrupt and has eventually brought up a new World War called "World War Musical" as it is a war of musical genres. Just then, the original fictional characters from the Bunker have recreated the original Bunker user members as their younger-selfs, including MarioPhineas76, AwesomeCartoonFan01, and CCs and Cream. These recreations were made so that they will bring the world back to order, stop World War Musical, defeat the Grand Autotunerz, and find the real original Bunker user members. The recreations themselves have been named "the True Bunker 2.0". Now everything of the world is in the hands of the True Bunker 2.0 as they restore the world back to normal and uphold the legendary legacy of the Bunker. Episodes .derp. Music .derp. and .derp. 's background music is scored by a full-fledged orchestra, which makes the show more dynamic, music-wise. Cast * MarioPhineas76 as MarioPhineas76 2.0 * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as AwesomeCartoonFan01 2.0 * CCs and Cream as CCs and Cream 2.0 * Bowser & Jr. as Bowser & Jr. 2.0 * Rhythm Thief as Rhythm Thief 2.0 * Logankart2000 as Logankart2000 2.0 * Kh2cool as Kh2cool 2.0 * Tornadospeed as Tornadospeed 2.0 * Mochlum as Mochlum 2.0 * WhatIAm as WhatIAm 2.0 * Maxwell the scribblenaut as Maxwell the scribblenaut 2.0 * Faves3000 as Faves3000 2.0 * Rawrlego as Rawrlego 2.0 * Redsox1099 as Redsox1099 2.0 * MissingNo. as MissingNo. 2.0 * Gray Pea Shooter as Gray Pea Shooter 2.0 * Thatanimeguy as Thatanimeguy 2.0 * CompliensCreator00 as CompliensCreator00 2.0 * Fredthefish as Fredthefish 2.0 * Cheezburgercatz as Cheezburgercatz 2.0 * Banjosnape as Banjosnape 2.0 * Moon Snail as Moon Snail 2.0 * Livin' in a fun house as Livin' in a fun house 2.0 * UltimateMegaGeo as UltimateMegaGeo 2.0 * HomestarSB9 as HomestarSB9 2.0 * Jondanger23 as Jondanger23 2.0 * J. Severe as J. Severe 2.0 * Kajad as Kajad 2.0 * AStranger195 as AStranger195 2.0 Fictional Characters Add a fictional character that wasn't featured in the Bunker! (Please note that every single fictional character from the original Bunker series return here. To see a list of them, click here.) Navigation |previous = The Bunker Cast Away |next = The Bunker Master Quest }} Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker